Petra's Side
by ThatWriterErin
Summary: It's Minecraft Story Mode from Petra's POV. Includes her thoughts, her perspective, and moments that would not be in the game (like when Jesse isn't around). Uses female Jesse. (Name used to be "The Other Side")
1. Chapter 1

**(This story is Minecraft Story Mode from Petra's POV the whole story. Jesse is female in this story because that's just what I was when I played through. As for choices, I'm just going with whatever makes the story the most interesting. Italics is just what Petra is thinking)**

Chapter 1

It was the day of EnderCon and I had just gotten back from the nether with a wither skull. I completely avoided getting any wither, even though it always went away within an hour, it was still really annoying. I released that the building competition was on my way back, so I decided to check out how Lukas's team was doing. He told me that his team had an awesome idea of making a multicolored beacon with stained glass, so I lent him a nether star. As I walked up, I noticed that Jesse, Olivia, and Axel in the booth next to them. I honestly have no idea why they always put the team that always loses next to the team that always wins. Of course, they were arguing over stuff.

"Hey, Jesse. Guys," I said.

"Hey, Petra," Jesse replied.

"How's the build going?" I asked.

"Only time will tell, but we're optimistic," said Axel.

"Hey, Petra!" said Lukas "I forgot to thank you for that nether star."

"Hey, Lukas. Not a problem," I replied.

"You helped these tools?" Axel asked.

 _Yeah, because unlike you, he's actually helped me in some situations._

"For the right price, I'll help anyone," I stated. "If you need anything, you know where to find me,"

"None of us know where to find you," said Olivia as I walked off.

"Exactly," I replied just before I left.

Since I passed through the build competition, it was going to take me longer to get back. It was just getting dark when I heard a scream from nearby.

 _I better go check that out…_

As I turned around the corner, there was Jesse and her pig, Rueben. He had a black eye and Jesse had a spider on her face.

 _I thought I told her wooden swords break easily._

As quick as I could, the flicked the spider off and beat it up with my pickaxe.

"C'mon, let's get out of the open," I said. Once we reached my cave, her pig followed me in first. Even though it's a little strange that Jesse brought him everywhere, it was kind of hard to hate the little guy. He was pretty adorable.

 _Maybe Jesse will be interested in that skull that I'm going to trade to Ivor._

"I wanna show you something," I said.

I've known Jesse for a while, but I've never really been sure what to think of that girl. She was usually a cute and friendly type, though she did seem pretty confident from time to time. She never really fought monsters much, so combat never really seemed like her best strength. One thing was for sure, Jesse was always a pretty playful person.

"Not that this isn't a really cool, dimly-lit tunnel, but how far away is this thing that you wanted to show me?" Jesse asked.

"Careful Jesse, you don't want to get a reputation as a wimp," I said.

"This isn't my first time in a cave, Petra,"

"Yeah, but have you ever seen a wither skull?" I pulled out the skull and showed it to her. "Fresh from the nether,"

"You risked your life for that dusty old skull?"

"No, I risked my life for the thing I'm going to exchange for that dusty old skull," I put the skull away. "There's this guy I'm meeting up with at EnderCon. He's gonna trade me a diamond for it,"

"Is a wither skull worth that much?"

I laughed. "Are you kidding? For all the trouble I had going to get it, I should be asking for much more,"

"Wow,"

"Wow… what?"

"In a single day, you went to the nether… You killed a wither skeleton… I mean, I did build a super cool statue, but still… It's pretty sweet being you, huh?"

 _Maybe she would want to come with…_

"You know, you could come with me… I mean, if you're too nervous, I understand, but I wouldn't mind having a little back up,"

"You want ME? To come with YOU?"

"Consider it my charitable act for the day,"

"I'll consider it whatever you want me to consider it… so long as I get to come. You just keep a crafting table down here?"

"Comes in handy. Since that wooden sword of yours got busted-"

"You're giving me a new one?"

"Even better, you can make your own. One stick, plus two stones, equals one sword,"

Jesse opened up the chest and started digging through. "Hey, is all this stuff yours?"

 _What do you think?_

"No, we're just stealing from whoever's dumb enough to leave this here. Of course it's mine,"

"Just making sure… Here we go… Jackpot!"

 _Not really a jackpot, stone and sticks are literally everywhere…_

Jesse may not have been the best at fighting, but at least she made a sword pretty quickly. "See? Isn't it better when you make it yourself?" I asked. We headed out from the cave and walked across the bridge to head to EnderCon. "Check it out, EnderCon's all lit up," I said.

"Ah man… looks like Lukas and his Ocelots won again,"

"Sorry, Jesse, but you've gotta admit, that beacon does look pretty sweet,"

"Yeah, yeah… I just wanted this to be the year we finally beat that jerk,"

 _He's not that bad._

"You know, Lukas may be kind of arrogant but he has come through for me in tricky situations. You might want to get to know him, just in case,"

"Yeah… you might be right,"

"I'm just saying, if you run into him at EnderCon, try talking to him,"

"I don't need a lecture on the power of collaboration, Petra,"

"How 'bout a lecture on the power of my fists. It's short, but deadly,"

"C'mon let's hurry,"

"Remember what EnderCon was like, before it was cool?"

"Remember what we were like before we were cool?"

"Some of us will never be cool,"

"Ha, ha…"

On the other side of the bridge, there were some creepers, right where they could screw things up. Back behind us, there were some zombies. "This… doesn't look good…" I said. "Well there's only one way off this bridge… whatever we do, we do it together,"

"Alright," said Jesse. "Let's jump,"

We jumped off right before creeper blew up the bridge. I aimed straight down, intending to dive. Jesse was not thinking ahead and landed smack on the water's surface. She then went on to complain about how it burned.

 _That's what you get for belly-flopping._

"Don't you know? You dive into the water, you don't land on top of it," I said. "Pull yourself together, and follow me,"

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews. I plan to get through all episodes, but I might only be able to get 1-4 at most. There was a lot of dialogue here, and I don't think the other parts will be much different.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm hoping to make this chapter a little longer than the last one so that I can at least get past episode 1. Also I forgot to mention that I guess maybe there could be spoilers? Just saying I am going to be going to include stuff like death-scenes and all that, and I would rather you first see those on the actual game. I also realized last chapter I didn't press tab with the dialogue so yeah… Anyway I'm pretty sure you don't want to just sit and read me talking so let's get on with it.**

Chapter 2

"So, when we're making the deal, I need you to let me do the talking, okay?" I told Jesse.

"Should I be nervous about this?" Jesse asked.

"Given your personality, your life experience, and everything else you've done to make it to this moment, yes," I responded.

"Jesse!" said Axel, as we approached him and Olivia.

"-and… Petra?" questioned Olivia.

 _I guess I really don't talk to these guys very much._

"Hey! You all know Petra, my super close friend!" Jesse said. "We're super close now,"

I put my hand on my face. _So this is what I get for getting that spider off your face?_

"We… ran into each other while I was looking for Rueben," Jesse corrected.

"Poor Rueben, what happened to his eye?" Olivia asked.

"We had a little run in with some zombies. They wacked him good, but Rueben held his own," Jesse answered.

 _Jeez, this girl talks a lot._

"What were you doing in the woods, Petra?" Axel asked me.

 _I probably shouldn't mention I was getting the skull…_

"Nothing…" I answered. "Just drawn by the sound of Jesse's high pitched screams,"

"I would have been spider bait if she hadn't found me," Jesse added.

 _Finally giving me credit, now, huh?_

"I gotta admit, I'm pretty bummed they won… again," commented Axel.

"I mean, there's no way we were gonna let you go after Rueben by yourself," Olivia added. "-but it's okay to be a little disappointed, right?"

"Cheer us, guys," said Jesse. "We'll get 'em next year,"

"I don't know Jesse…" Olivia said.

"The spirit is willing, but the flesh is sad," said Axel.

"Hey, if at first you don't succeed, then uh…succeed later than originally planned," " I added. "Hey, Jesse! It's time to go see about that… thing,"

"Oh, right! The thing…" Jesse responded.

"Subtle," commented Olivia.

"Yeah?" asked Jesse.

"-as a punch to the face," Olivia finished. "Axel and I were gonna head into EnderCon, anyway. See you in there?"

"I heard somebody saying there's free cake by the map booth," said Axel.

"Hurry, we're supposed to meet in the alley over there," I said, pointing to an alley.

We walked over to the alley, and of course, Rueben followed. I looked around, but I didn't see Ivor.

"Dark… Very dark… Very dark in here…" Jesse commented.

 _You were just out fighting zombies and you think this is a problem?_

"That's weird… He said the dark, creepy alley by the gates but… he's not here… Maybe he's late?" I said.

"Are you sure this is the dark, creepy, alley he meant?" Jesse asked.

"I was… Okay, new plan. You say here, just in case this is the spot he meant, and I'll go look around,"

"Something about this feels off to me,"

"All of my secret deals feel off. That's why I usually keep them a secret. I'll be back before you know it. If he shows up while I'm gone, just stall for me,"

I wandered around near the gates, but that was the only alley around. Anything else way too small to fit through or nowhere near the gates. Finally giving up, I headed back to see what Jesse was up to. When I got back, Ivor has already shown up.

"Ivor," I greeted.

"Ah, here she is," said Ivor.

"Sorry I'm late, but good things are worth waiting for," I said. "I've what you asked fo-"

"IF you have what you promised us!" Jesse jumped in.

 _Please don't ruin this for me, Jesse._

"You didn't say anything about an 'us' before we met, and I don't like surprises," Ivor said. "If these are the sorts of people you associate with, perhaps we should call the whole thing off,"

"My friend is fine, right Jesse? There's no problem here," I responded.

"I'm cool if he's cool," Jesse added.

"It's settled then, you're both cool," I said.

"Proceed then," said Ivor.

I handed him the wither skull I got today. He examined it for a little while.

"I'll take that diamond now…" I said.

"Take it, you've earned it," he said, motioning towards the chest.

Jesse and I both looked at the chest and opened it. Inside, there was no diamond.

"No, it's lapis!" I said. When we turned around, Ivor had already left. Of the dirty, under-handed tricks to pull…"

"Let's go after him!" Jesse yelled. We ran out the alley and followed where he went.

"I'm either getting that diamond, or I'm getting my skull back,"

"-or you'll make him pay… right? Right?"

"C'mon!"

We walked out into EnderCon. Every year, it seemed to get more and more crowded. Basically, every year meant it was harder to find any specific person.

"Do you see him anywhere?" I asked.

"We lost him!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Then we'll just have to find him again. Go!"

Jesse and I split up to search. Rueben followed her. There were some people wearing helmets that looked like Gabriel's. _Of course there's going to be loads of Gabriel fans here. Gabriel himself is here._ I always though Gabriel was pretty cool, but I was never really the type to fan over stuff. I scanned the crowd for anyone that might look like Ivor, but I didn't see anyone. There was some sort of booth that had slime blocks, wearing a uniform that was kind of like what he was wearing, but I didn't see him. I came to a weird chicken booth where Axel was hanging out and watching chickens fall into a trap (no surprise there).

"Hey, Petra! Jesse told me you were looking for some creepy guy," said Axel. "I was just about to help you guys find him,"

"Sounds good," I said. We wandered through EnderCon some more until we found Jesse talking to Olivia. "Any sign of him?" I asked.

"I thought I saw him earlier, but it was just a false alarm," Jesse responded. "Wait! There he is! Looks like he's heading towards the hall,"

"We're gonna have to get past that usher to follow him," I pointed out.

"Let's go!" said Jesse.

Of course, the stupid usher didn't let us in without tickets. Jesse suggested that we distract the usher with chickens. I wasn't sure how she was going to pull it off, but she ended up just breaking the glass by bouncing up there with a slime block. With the usher distracted, we could sneak in and go after Ivor.


End file.
